1. Technical Field
Embodiments relate to semiconductor devices and semiconductor systems including the same.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor memory device, such as for example a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) device, typically includes a plurality of memory cells, a plurality of word lines and a plurality of bit lines. Each of the DRAM memory cells is configured to include a single cell transistor and a single cell capacitor. Each of the plurality of DRAM memory cells may be disposed at a junction of an associated word line and bit line.
When a DRAM device operates in a read mode, a word line may be selectively enabled to transfer electric charge stored in the cell capacitors of the DRAM cells that are electrically coupled to the selected word line and onto the associated bit lines.